To Love Love You
by dark lil'angel2be
Summary: Rein is your typical high school girl, with a little secret. Shade is your infamous deliquent boy, who knows the secret. What would possibly happen? RxS


**Well~ Since there aren't many RxS stories i decided to make one myself ... Well.. a ONE-SHOT... I think.. If not... Well i don't know, we'll see anyway~ **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides the storyline itself!**

* * *

Rein was your typical normal high school girl, her older twin sister by one minutes Fine was opposite from her.

She was extroardinary and has that light tanned skin-tone wich made her look mature. Rein was the milky white skin.

Both their parents are divorced. Rein ended up staying with her mom who stayed in Japan, and Fine ended up going with her dad who travels around the world.

Right now he is South-Korea wich close to Japan, yet also far away.

Rein's life has been a normal 'boring' one as she says herself. "There is nothing going on here!" Rein whined and layed down on her bed.

Her best friend Altezza who sat on the edge of Rein's bed was aplying nail polish on her toe nails.

"Mh. Mh~ You should have stayed with your dad, now he is flying all over the world." Altezza said without looking at Rein who was pouting at her.

"Why is he even going all over the world?" Altezza asked Rein was on her back on bed.

"mmhh~ He wanted to visit every single place on the earth. That was his lifetime wish before he would die."Rein said as she thought about what her father said before he and her mother divorced.

"Mmhh~ Did you two choosed to go with your dad or mom?"

"Iie. At that time Fine looked like a boy, and dad wanted a boy to be at his side.

So he litteraly grabbed Fine and brought her with him, and after a few years he called us and whined 'Elsa! The baby is a girl!'

mom was annoyed and said to herself 'Why did i even marry this man?'." Rein laughed a little .;

Altezza also laughed "There it's done." Altezza said as she was done aplying nail polish.

"Let's go to sleep when your nails are dry."

"Hai!"

**Next day at school~ **

Rein was your typical normal high school girl. But has a secret... That secret is that she's in love with Manga, wich is considered a 'not-cool' thing in her school.

Students who like manga are known as the 'geeks' in school. That's why Rein is scared to say that she likes manga.

That was until Shade, the infamouse deliquent came in school.

It was a normal day in school and Rein had brought her favorite manga at school. She hid it in her school bag.

At lunch time she went alone to the school's roof to read her manga, when at a certain moment she became thirsty.

She knew that nobody would come here up at the roof, since they are Always outside. So she let her stuff alone up at the rooftop.

But when she came back everything was still there, only her manga was gone for some reason. She litteraly freaked out.

Thinking that one of the guys found it and would tell the whole school. "Is this yours?" A voice said behind her. She turned around and saw the infamous Shade Moon.

"M-mine? N-no, of course not." Rein denied the fact that it is hers.

Shade smirked and showed Rein the first page of the manga

"Then why is your name here?" He said as he pointed with is finger to something that stood 'Rein Sun' in bold letters.

Rein blushed and grabbed the manga from Shade's hand and turned around still holding on to the manga. "P-please don't tell anyone." She said with a faint voice.

Also scared because Shade Moon is a great fighter. Shade smirked and leaned closer to Rein's ear and wishpered with a seducing voice "On one condition."

Rein blushed a deeper red "W-what is it?" She said again in a faint voice. Shade walked infront of her so he can see Rein's face.

He tilted her head with his finger and leaned closer to her face, nose touching. "_Fall in love with me."_ their lips were almost touching.

Rein trembled a little, Shade let go of her and walked back downstairs. Rein on the other hand fell on her knees and cover her mouth.

She was blushing a really deep red and her heart beated like crazy. _"Don't tell me i fell for that jerk?!" _She thought by herself and looked at the door Shade walked through.

It's been days after that day. And Shade had Always been bothering Rein, or should i say. . Always nearby Rein, helping her.

Shade and Rein had been getting closer and closer. And one day...

Rein was watering the plants in the classroom, everyone else was outside playing on the playground. Shade who was in another class.

Was also in the classroom... He walked with light fooststeps to Rein.. When he was right behind her, he wrapped his arms around Rein's waist.

Rein froze when she felt a pair of arms around her but she also blushed... "Go on a date with me." Shade said but blushing.

"S-sure." Rein said.. They stood in that position for one minute. Shade let go of her and got back to his own classroom.

Rein was blushing a deep red again and her heart beated like crazy. The same feeling she had that day.

**The next day (saturday)**

Rein was wearing a cute blue dress. She told Altezza she had a date with Shade and Altezza freaked out and told Rein to wear a super cute dress.

Altezza also told her mother about this, even her father knows it but he whined "Nooo! My youngest daughter is going on a date! When i meet that boy i'll really kill him!"

So there she was.. Leaning against a pole infront of an amusement park. Waiting for Shade.

After a few seconds Shade came running in casuel clothes to Rein. "Sorry, i'm la-" When he looked up at Rein he was blushing a light pink colour.

"Don't worry. I wasn't waiting that long."

Rein and Shade had been on many roller coasters and any other attractions. Rein Always looked at the view, and Shade only looked at Rein .

The night was coming and the closing time was almost there. The last attraction Rein wanted to go was the Ferris wheel.

Rein and Shade now sat in the Ferris Wheel. It was quite because Rein was looking at the view under them.

"Rein look behind you." Shade said to Rein. Rein did what she was told, and saw a really beautiful sunset. It looked so magical, time seemed to slow down.

Shade was leaning closer to Rein trying to kiss her cheeck but- Rein turned her face at that moment their lips teached each others.

"I- i love you." Shade said when he sat back on his seat. Rein touched her lips and blushed. "I-i love you too." She said and smiled at Shade.

After the ride, Shade was so happy. "I'm so happy that i want to scream to the whole world that you are my girlfriend!" He said happy and looked at Rein.

Who was blushing again "W-who told you i was your girlfriend?!" Rein said and slapped Shade lightly. "I did." Shade smiled and lifted up Rein and spun her around

and yelled loudly "Rein Sun is my girlfriend!" Rein was blushing but smiled at her boyfriend.

_the end._

* * *

**My god i am not good at these 'Kawaii' things -_-.. .But~ I hope you liked it! :D**

**Review and Favorite maybe? :3**


End file.
